The present invention relates to electrical outlet strips and, more particularly, to an electrical outlet strip that is controlled by music or sound.
There are many situations where it may be desired to control power output with an audio signal or sound. For example, lighting or strings of lights, such as those used for holiday lighting, are currently not easily controlled by an audio signal or sound.
In addition, there may be a need to control power output to multiple power outlets based on the characteristics of the sound. For example, one may desire to power on a first outlet when a low pitch is played and a separate outlet when a high pitch is played.
Computerized systems do exist for controlling lights based on sound, however, these systems are often expensive and complicated, often requiring an experienced program or someone that has background experience using the software and hardware.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can easily and simply provide power based on an audio signal input or sound.